


And then what happened?

by eternomadridismo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, No Beta, POV Poe Dameron, bit of angst, hanleia parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: Post-Tros Fix-It (Finnpoe is canon!)Set directly after the movie ended. I might stole some lines from Return of The Jedi, and a one liner from an Oscar Isaac interview
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	And then what happened?

It was the day after Exegol war celebration. Poe felt a blinding headache when he woke up to an involuntary light coming through his window. Poe then removed his bedcover and from a quick glance at his bedside alarm, it was the first time in four years that he slept through it. With a grin on his face, he realized what had happened the night before. They won. No more Palpatine, no more First Order.

He felt a weight on his bed. It was Finn.

He smirked, “General.”

Finn smiled and nodded cheekily. “ _General_.”

Poe stretched and searched for Finn’s hands above the cover. _Hm, maybe he was still drunk after all._

Finn laughed, “You uh, wanna get up?”, he offered his hands.

Poe took them and sat up. Finn handed him a cup of water from his bedside table.

“You’re uh, nice this morning.”, Poe said after he thanked Finn. _Huh, even the water tasted better than usual._

Finn raised his eyebrows, “Am I not always?”

Poe grinned and shook his head, “Well, you were _not_ nice when you compared me to Leia.”

Finn scoffed and put his hands up in mock defeat, “We both had a rough day. Week. Or uh, rough year. I’m sorry I was hard on you.”, he apologized.

Poe finished the rest of his drink, “You don’t have to apologize to me. I was an ass-”

Finn snorted, “Well, I can’t argue with _that_. But at least it’s a nice ass sometimes.”

Poe choked on his drink. Finn laughed. “Sorry. Was that inappropriate?”

The thing about Poe is that he has a huge crush on Finn. Screw that, he had it real **bad**. The subject of his dirty daydreams- **bad**. Like Force above sculpted Finn from his deepest fantasy. _You can be inappropriate with me all you want, baby, I’m cool with it._

But then Finn’s laugh brought him to a memory from last night. Why Poe had left the celebration early.

 _Okay_ , at one point Poe left Finn and Rey because he wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Afterward, he grabbed more drinks for them, and he was about to deliver it when he saw Finn kissing Rey’s cheek in a hidden spot behind some ferns and bushes. He _bailed_. Did not even want to see the ending.

Look, Finn is a popular guy in the resistance. He was the symbol of the fight against the First Order regime for force’s sake. Last year Poe had to see Finn being kissed by Rose Tico. _Mid- battle_. At that point, he wanted to cover his eyes but also to slap Finn for wanting to play the hero.

Finn told him later that it was his first kiss...-

-…Also that Rose is cool, but he does not feel that way towards her. At that moment Poe breathed a sigh of relief. But then now, not even a year later, Finn decided he wanted to kiss Rey.

Man, the sound of his own heart breaking was way worse than Chewbacca’s music taste.

Poe had to admit that it was coming. Only he had hoped that it would not be this soon.

Poe smiled and looked longingly into Finn’s brown eyes. He cleared his throat.

“I , _um_ , saw you and Rey.”

Finn looked confused. “Yeah?”

Poe played with a loose thread on his covers. Now that the war’s over he should sew them back soon.

“Last night. You kissed her.”, he still looked down. He risked a glance to Finn’s eyes for confirmation. Finn raised his eyebrows. He didn’t say yes.

He didn’t say no.

Finn crossed his arms and looked to Poe’s eyes stubbornly.

Before he knew it, Poe continued on with his chatter and everything he hid for four years slipped out.

“Okay, don’t freak out. I’m not saying this to make you change your mind or whatever. But from the first time we met, when you took off your helmet, it’s like I saw your bare soul. I’ve not befriended stormtroopers before, but I saw the human within, the fearlessness in your pain. What you’ve been through. And I wanted to know you. I’ve not stopped wanting to know everything about you since that day-”, he braved himself to look into Finn’s eyes and saw _wonder_ in them.

“Then I thought I lost you when our ship crashed.”, his voice cracked at the end. “I told myself how I wished I could be in your position instead- But you weren’t dead-“, he smiled down to his hands.

He took a deep breath.

“That’s when I knew, I don’t want to hold anyone else in my arms but you…”, Poe grabbed their hands together and kissed Finn’s knuckles.

Finn froze.

“You don’t have to say anything. I understand. I won’t get in the way.”, Poe continued. “I’m sorry if I make things weird between us but I just _cannot_ keep this to myself any longer-“, He smiled. He looked up to the ceiling and dropped Finn’s hands, “I should probably go..”. Poe made a turn to leave.

-But Finn shook his head and grabbed Poe’s shoulder.

“Poe, I have no idea”

Poe grinned and scratched his head absentmindedly, “Yeah, well, I couldn’t make it any more obvious. The whole base knew, hell, even the droids, _Buddy_.”, he laughed humorlessly.

Finn looked at him seriously, “You know I’m new with this autonomy thing, Poe. I was trained as a soldier. I don’t know how _I_ feel, much less how _you_ feel.”

Poe bit his lip, like he often does when he refrained on showing anger whenever what the First Order did to Finn came up in conversation.

“Don’t do that.”, Finn said sternly as he tried to smooth out the crease between Poe’s eyebrows.

Poe thinks Finn is **endearing**.

“I should go.”, Poe repeated himself and glanced at the door.

Finn grabbed his face and directed it back at him. “Poe, you can’t leave your _own_ _bedroom_ , man.”

Oh yeah, Poe forgot they were in his bedroom. He laughed at his foolishness. Finn chimed in, even shaking his head in laughter.

“This morning I thought I’d like to see how you were doing. Make sure you’re still alive after the celebration... I also wanted to tell you something-“, Finn began.

“-For a while I was afraid I might see Zori on your bed this morning.”, he continued weakly.

Poe raised his eyebrows quizzically. He pointed at his chest, “You think there’s something going on between me and... Zori?”, he pulled a face.

Finn didn’t answer. He stared at Poe’s lips and stuttered his defense, “Can you blame me? You’re always friendly with everyone- _And_ , I heard you two. On the roof. She wanted to run away with **you** -“, he muttered.

Poe edged closer to Finn and shook his head. “No, _General_. I want _you_. Only you.”

Finn gulped and after the most intense five seconds of Poe’s life then whispered, “Me too.”

“Yeah?”

Finn nodded and smiled shyly. “I think so.”

He cleared his throat and added, “It’s true that I kissed Rey.-”

Poe looked down at his covers again, trying to hide his disappointment.

“-I was going to tell you but since you wanted to make up your own conclusion- It’s because.. I think I’m force-sensitive, Poe.”

Okay, Poe did not expect **that**. He looked up.

“I felt things. During the battle. I felt Rey died for a moment- and then she wasn’t. I knew I had to tell her. That’s what I wanted to say to her back in the cave.”, Finn explained, his eyes wide like he was afraid of Poe’s reaction.

Poe blinked dumbly, “So.. you were _not_ going to profess your undying love?”

Finn scoffed, “No, dumbass. It’s not like that at all. She’s like my sister-”

Poe stopped Finn in the middle of his sentence. He licked his lips and muttered fast, “I’m gonna kiss you now.”, He held Finn’s face in his hands and moved closer.

Finn nodded in a daze.

Poe was not sure who went in first, but it did not matter because Finn’s tongue tasted better than every fruit in Yavin 4. He lapsed in the taste and took his time to explore Finn’s mouth.

Finn giggled. Poe broke the kiss.

“I should warn you that I only had one kiss before and it was a peck.”, Finn bit a smile. Poe cursed himself and his impatient ass.

He raised his hands apologetically. “I’m sorry. I should take this slow-“. But Finn shook his head.

“But I don’t _want_ slow. I waited for four years for this to happen.”, he whined in all seriousness, brows furrowed and all. Finn circled his arms around Poe’s neck.

Poe gulped.

“Did I tell you to stop kissing me?”, Finn moved closer once more. He deepened the kiss.

Poe bit his lip once they broke the kiss. “Yes, _General_.”.

He dived down.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my finnpoe playlist on spotify! xx
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/03tpk8WREyoCSWbncohJb6


End file.
